Don't leave me like that! - A sad hetalia love story
by awesomeprussia517
Summary: I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone!" if you close your eyes, everything is going to be alright.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people! Why are you here? Oh yeah, CAUSE YOU HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO SO YOUR READING MY LAME STORIES! Sorry about that. Now, I had a brilliant idea for this one. It may be sort of confusing, but you might get it later. Also, keep in mind that this has a lot of pairings in it. I do not own hetalia or any characters mentioned. Enjoy~

"Close your eyes, it will be alright in the end." Gilbert whispered to Kiku, who was sobbing into Gilbert's chest. Although the Prussian told this to his Japanese friend, he didn't believe it himself. Tears rolled down the albino's face, but he wiped them away so Kiku wouldn't see. "How will we stay alive? What are we going to do?" Kiku whispered between sobs. Gilbert made Kiku look up at him, "Hey, I wouldn't lie to you. Everything is going to be...everything is going to be...fine.." Gilbert forced a smile on his face to ensure Kiku. Gilbert saw the flames rising out of the corner of his eye, everything he ever knew, was being destroyed. Was everything really going to be ok? Gilbert hugged Kiku closer, he would never tell him, but Gilbert was terrified for their lives.

Alfred was using all of his strength to keep walking. He was carrying his friend Yao bridal style, Yao had been badly hurt while him and Alfred were trying to find a safe place. Alfred dropped to his knees, carefully setting Yao on the ground. "I can't keep going anymore, Yao. I'm-..I'm Sorry.." Alfred could smell the smoke from the fire, even though they were miles away. The rain poured, soaking the two that were sitting on the wet grass. Yao reached over and grabbed Alfred's hand, "Well, at least if we go, we'll go together right?" Alfred gave Yao a sad smile and nodded. "We'll be ok. I promise were gonna make it!" Alfred's eyes were filling up with tears as he tried to sound positive. Alfred looked down at Yao, he had burns and cuts all over his body, his eyes were filled with tears, and his clothes were ripped and shredded. "I'll keep you safe, Yao. I swear." Yao yawned and rested his head on Alfred's lap. Slowly, he drifted off to a light sleep.

Ivan looked over his shoulder, seeing the flames rise in the distance. He tightened his grip on Matthew's hand and kept walking with whatever strength he had left. Matthew was coughing into his hand and crying softly. "Why did we all split up, Ivan? Why couldn't we all just stay together?" The Canadian tried to look over his shoulder, but Ivan spun him around to where Matthew was staring into his eye's. "Don't look, Matthew. Promise me, you won't look back no matter what." Matthew's bottom lip quivered as tears streamed down his face."I- I promise..."Matthew hugged the Russian and cried silently. Ivan placed a hand on Matthew's head and stroked his soft hair. "It's alright, the others will be alright too. Don't cry, please don't cry." Matthew was now just breathing and hugging Ivan. Matthew looked up slowly. "Where are the other's? W-what happened?" Ivan sighed and closed his violet eyes,"I don't know Matthew." The two just stood there, in the rain hugging each other close for hours before continuing. Neither of them knew where they were going.

Arthur and Francis were running side by side trying to get as far away as they could. Suddenly Arthur tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. Francis stopped and looked back before helping the Englishman up. "Why would you help me up when you could have kept on running?" Francis sighed and kept walking, "I have a heart, I do care about you." His tone seemed almost hurt as he began to began to keep walking. Arthur caught up and walked by his side, "Why? I thought you hated me..." Francis sighed and looked over at Arthur, "Doesn't everybody?" That's when it hit Arthur, Francis stopped and looked at Arthur. Arthur had a light pink blush covering his face, he leaned in and met Francis's soft lips on his. Francis was startled for a moment, but he also leaned in after a minute. A tear rolled down Arthur's face, but Francis carefully wiped it away before breaking the kiss. The two stood there, staring into each other's eyes before Francis sighed and grabbed Arthur's hand. "We need to keep going, mon cher." Arthur nodded and the two walked away from the flames hand in hand.

Ludwig was pushing himself to keep running away from the flames. His heart was pounding as he persevered. Slung over his shoulder, was the small Italian, Feliciano. Ludwig was growing weaker by the second until he collapsed, dropping Feliciano to the ground with a thud. Ludwig looked up with worry on his face, the small Italian stirred slightly, making the German sigh in relief. Feliciano slowly sat up and gasped when he saw Ludwig laying on the ground. "Ludwig?!" Feliciano cried wrapping his arms around the German's neck,"Feli..It's alright. I'm fine, really." The Italian shook his head and sobbed when Ludwig tried to look positive, "No! No your not ok, Ludwig! This- this is all my fault!" Ludwig grabbed one of Feliciano's hands and gently squeezed, "None of this is your fault, Feliciano." The small Italian layed down next to the German and wrapped his arms around his chest. The German smiled softly and pulled the Italian closer. "Ludwig? What are we going to do?" Feliciano whispered to Ludwig who was gently playing with his curl. "We'll stay calm. And were going to be alright. I wouldn't lie to you. Now wipe your tears and stiffen up that lower lip." The Italian tried his best to look brave when Ludwig said that. "What are you crying about?" questioned Ludwig,"You got me."

-Flashback-

The conference room was so lively today, more than usual. Today was a celebration to honor peace, and love. Everyone was dancing and chatting happily, as if nothing bad had or will happen. Suddenly a loud alarm was ringing and everyone froze. Smoke rose to the ceiling and flames engulfed the food table, burning everything on it. The cake that was sitting on the table had fallen to the ground, the candles on top starting a small fire that soon grew to big to be stopped. When the flames were as tall as the ceiling, everybody separated, scattering for their lives. Glass was shattering and doors were being slammed open and closed. Almost everybody had escaped, except for a white haired Prussian and a black haired Japanese man, who couldn't escape because the flames had begun to surround them. Was this their end?

Yay I finished chapter one! I really have no clue where I'm going with this. Any suggestions? Predictions? I love them! Have a nice day lovies!


	2. IDONTEVEN-

I do not own hetalia or any characters mentioned. Enjoy~

A small group of people stood on a hill, under a cherry tree. The pink cherry blossoms swayed slowly back and fourth peacefully. All of the people that were there had tears staining their cheeks. Slowly, everybody left, untill there were only three people left. They stood there, staring at a small wooden cross sticking out from the ground. Under the cross was cherry blossoms, and many other types of flowers. Eventually the tall blond one spoke up, "Gilbert, we have to go. It's getting late." The albino stay put though, "Go ahead, brother. I'm not leaving him alone here." The italian was about to say something, but the blond german put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Alright. Feliciano and I will be waiting at the hotel." And with those few words, the two had slowly walked down the hill, leaving the albino standing there. He sighed and sat down next to the cross, "I'm sorry, Kiku. I- I promised I would protect you. A-and I failed." His voice was now shaky and unsteady, "S-so now, y-your paying for m-my m-mistake..." The prussian was now sobbing, the sun setting over Mt. Fuji in the background. "This is a-all my fault..." The prussian pulled a small framed photo from his jacket pocket and set it at the base of the cross befoe standing and leaving. The picture was a picture of the prussian hugging his japanese friend, both of them were dressed nicely, they were holding cards and boxes of chocolate. In the bottom right corner of the photo, it said, "Happy Valentines day!" The prussian could barely see, the tears blurred his vision. He forced himself to turn around and walk down the hill. His memory was suddenly flooded by the images from the night that Kiku had died, the flames were rising around the two, Gilbert was pulling Kiku closer and closer to him. "Gilbert, this is the end..." Said Kiku as more tears streamed down his face. Gilbert shook kiku gently and began to cry himself, "No its not! I will protect you! I promise you! So just stop it! Stop it! You'll be fine!" The prussian was sobbing and Kiku began to cough, "Gilbert, I know that one of us is going to die here. I just pray that it's not you. I love you Gilbert Beilschmidt." Gilbert had trouble proccessing Kiku's word, then suddenly, Kiku fell forward back into Gilbert's arms,"Kiku?" The japanese man didn't reply. "Kiku? KIKU?!" The prussian was sobbing and trying to wake Kiku. Suddenly the flames began to lower as sirens in the background could be heard. "Kiku, please don't leave me. Not like this...please..please stay with me..forever." And that was the end of the flashback. Gilbert wiped the tears from his eyes and signaled for a taxi to stop.

-Later-

Gilbert sat on the couch in the dark. He was hugging his knees and watching the clock on the wall. The hotel that his brother had gotten was amazing, but Gilbert didn't care. He just wanted Kiku. Suddenly he heard footsteps and a tired sigh, "Gilbert? What are you doing? Wait, are you crying?" Gilbert reconized Feliciano's italian accent. "Go back to bed Feliciano. I'm fine." Feliciano nodded and crawled back into bed. Gilbert had lost track of how many days it has been. Did it really matter? Gilbert finally managed to cry himself to sleep when the sun had begun to rise. Gilbert sat up and looked around. He was someplace, someplace flamiliar. Waves crashed against the sandy beach and the sun shined brightly. Gilbert stood up and began to walk along the seashore, staring at his feet. Suddenly he bumped into someone, he looked up and gasped. It was Kiku. He had a long sleeved kimono and bandages going around his head. Gilbert pulled him into his arms and smiled, "You're alive!" Kiku chuckled and hugged back, "No. But you are." Gilbert's smile vanished and he looked into Kiku's hazle eyes, "W-what do you mean? Of course you're alive! You're right in front of me!" Japan sighed and looked down, "Gilbert, wake up. This is a dream. I just wanted to say goodbye to you. I wish you luck, Gilbert." Suddenly, Kiku began to fade and dissapaer. "No!" shouted Gilbert, "Don't go! Please!" Suddenly Gilbert found himself sitting upright on the floor. Just a dream? Oh well, it didn't matter. Gilbert looked up at the clock. It was now slightly past lunch time. Gilbert stood up and found and note on the counter from Ludwig,

Gilbert,

Feliciano and I went out to lunch.

Call me if you need anything.

I'll be back in about an hour.

-Ludwig

Gilbert ripped the paper in half and stormed back into the other romm. He collapsed on the couch and went back to a long nap.

This chapter is like worthless garbage. WHATEVAR! I DONT EVEN CARE ABOUT SPELLING OR GRAMMAR MISTAKES! DKLSJBNFCLIELYGBUIBFCIOEIEDC N SEE? NOW GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KICK IT OUT!

.


End file.
